world_of_aumfandomcom-20200215-history
Herbarum
The Herbarum is an book that functions as an appendix to the Bestiary, detailing every known plant species in the World of Aum. Buoy Bud - Underwater, creates air filled seedpods Resurrection Plant that is ball when dry and expand when wet Touch Me Nots = Shrink when touched Shattering Corn - Explodes when Ripe White Blood Pine - Creates a white resin when bark is removed, intended to keep out and trap insects as it coagulates. some superorganism plant that uses other species to serve it... maybe make it fungus Woods Trees Spore Tree - has males and females, males produce clouds of pollen that spew out from outcroppings, females have flowers that suck in air. Fruit looks like a solid apple or something at first, but is actually more so a bunch of seeds bundled together with highly pressurized inside. If they are shaken too much, fall to the ground, or an animal tries to bite into them, they will explode and spore seeds will go flying everywhere. These while these individual spores can still be collected and eaten, they lose their flavor very quickly, so it is important for harvesters to handle spore fruit with care to ensure that they stay intact. Baking them bonds the seeds together and prevents them from bursting everywhere when eaten. Shrubs Stems Roots Cactus Fruits Flowers Fungi Magical Crops Flowers Fruits Vegetables Evergreen, Deciduous Seasons Melons, Water Melons Plants By Category Flute Tree- Attracts Birds with songs as the wind blows through its hollow branches. Trumpet Tree - Attracts Big Beasts To Ram It, Chime Tree+Bell Berries - Attract little creatures Musical Plants Some plants rely on sound instead of sight to attract creatures to pollinate them. Flute Tree - A tree with long hollow, perforated branches that make sound as the wind blows through them to attract birds who think they hear a mate. The birds eat its fruit to spread its seeds and they fend off any pests from pecking holes in its bark or making nests within its wind pipes. Typically grows in more temperate environments. Trumpet Tree - A thick tree with sturdy, wide wind pipes that grow in bogs and swamps over pockets of gas. When the pockets burst, the wind makes distinct low pitch moans as it exits the tree. Larger mammals such as hippos or boars often mistake this noise for the sound of mating. They knock loose the tree's nuts when they try to mate with it. The toxic nature and high pressure of the gas protects the tree's interior from pests. Chime Tree - A Tree whose long nuts jingle like wind chimes when they are ripe. Bell Berries - A small bush whose berries jingle when small critters scamper through its branches, attracting curious rodents and small birds. Aria Roses - Roses with hardened, almost metallic stamens and bulbs that cause them to jingle like bells in the wind, as insects pollinate them, and as animals brush by them. Peppers Picanso Peppers - Spicy peppers that grow on the border to the southern rain forest. The seeds of the pepper produce a special acid that is necessary to kill many of the foodborne parasites of the local area. It is not recommended to eat any meat there without them. Can cause upset stomachs and incredibly painful bowel movements for those not used to their effects. Carnivorous Cauldron Coiler - A Plant whose main body is shaped like a pot, filled with deadly acid. It uses its coiling vines to grab prey and drag them inside to be quickly dissolved and digested. Luminescent Glimmerleaf - A subterranean herb that mostly grows in the upper layers of the caverns. It constantly emits a slight glow that grows brighter when it is shaken by passing creatures. The light it creates confuses the vestigial eyes of the underground animals, however, deeper in the caverns many species do not have any eyes at all, making this defense mechanism completely ineffective. Glitterroot - A subterranean plant with massive root networks that take nutrients from sunstone buried deep in the earth. The upper part of the plant looks like an ordinary tangle dead twigs except for when its fruits ripen and begin to glow. Its roots, however, sparkle with the energy of the sunstone. Because it burrows so deep, its roots often span multiple cavernous layers and dangle from the ceilings of tunnels below. Glowshroom - Subterranean mushroom that glows and emits a a slight electrical charge. Its coloration varies greatly based on its soil and nearby elemental energy it absorbs. When it comes in contact with a creature, it will react to the electrical charges their nerves emit and begin cycling through brilliant patterns of color, a similar yet even greater effect can be achieved by wiring electricity directly through the shroom at controlled intervals. Because of the shrooms tendency to drain elemental energy from its surrounding, it can be highly toxic to handle and ingest, especially for mages.